How deep is your love
by Picotti
Summary: Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy sortent ensemble depuis six mois. Jusqu'ici, personne ne le savait mais, à un moment donné, il va bien leur falloir annoncer la nouvelles à leurs familles.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Elena Grape avec un grand merci pour la 500ème review des drabbles. Bonne lecture à tous._

**HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE**

_The Bee Gees_

**How deep is your love**

Quelle est la profondeur de ton amour

**I really need to learn**

J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir

**Cause we're living in a world of fools**

Car nous vivons dans un monde de fous

**Breaking us down**

Qui nous brise

**When they all should let us be**

Au lieu de nous laisser vivre

**We belong to you and me.**

_Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre._

Rose Weasley posa son sac sur son lit. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer et elle n'était rentrée chez elle que depuis cinq minutes mais elle soupirait déjà. Passer l'été en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère et probablement aussi de ses cousins et cousines lui faisaient particulièrement plaisir mais cette année, les vacances allaient lui paraître affreusement longues.

Elle soupira, ouvrit son sac et en tira une photo. Elle s'y vint, étreignant un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Tous deux riaient aux éclats. C'était Rose elle-même qui l'avait prise et le cadrage était particulièrement mauvais. L'image était également un peu floue. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rose en voyait suffisamment pour se dire que le garçon lui manquait horriblement et pourtant, ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois à bord du Poudlard Express.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup sur son frère, Hugo. Agé de quatorze ans, c'était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il faisait partie de ces adolescents agréables et toujours calmes qui ne faisaient pas parler d'eux. Rose, elle, le taxait plus facilement de fouineur et de casse-pied.

Hugo ressemblait énormément à leur père, grand et très mince, il avait le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant très épais et n'étant pas sans rappeler ceux de leur mère. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour enfiler ses vêtements de vacances et bien qu'il ne fasse pas particulièrement chaud dehors, il portait un bermuda et une chemise à fleurs qui lui donnaient des airs de touriste.

Rose soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ C'est les vacances !

_ Merci, Hugo. Je m'en étais rendue compte toute seule figure-toi. »

Hugo resta immobile un instant puis il lui envoya une grimace comme lorsqu'il était tout petit. Si Rose avait trouvé ça amusant quand elle était plus jeune, aujourd'hui, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Fiche le camp Hugo ! »

Il éclata de rire, lui fit une nouvelle grimace. Rose aurait aimé qu'il quitte sa chambre mais au lieu de ça, il entra.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une photo ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Rose était en train de perdre patience. Elle serra dans sa main la photo qui la montrait en compagnie de Scorpius Malfoy. Elle le connaissait depuis sa première année. Albus, son cousin, Scorpius et elle avaient toujours formé une espèce de trio mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'était rapprochée de Scorpius au point de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et ils craignaient les réflexions. Une Weasley sortant avec un Malfoy, ça risquait tout de même d'être mal vu.

Hugo fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui arracha la photo des mains et courut se mettre hors de sa portée. Elle eut beau crier à s'en casser la voix et chercher à l'attraper, il lui échappait toujours.

Il s'immobilisa tout à coup, les yeux écarquillés. Rose en profita pour récupérer la photo qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jean.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Elle était folle de rage. Elle était morte de honte également. Elle avait horriblement chaud. Rose était persuadée d'être écarlate, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, Hugo la dévisageait comme si elle était une créature venue de l'espace.

« Tu sors avec Socrpius Malfoy ? »

Il y avait beaucoup d'incrédulité dans sa voix et une pointe de moquerie.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-elle du ton le plus agressif possible. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

Hugo continuait de la dévisageait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis il éclata de rire.

« Quand papa et maman vont savoir ça !

_ Non ! Je t'interdis de leur dire ! »

Il bondit vers la porte.

« Je vais me gêner tiens ! Empêche-moi si tu peux ! »

Il lui fit une autre grimace. Rose sentit la panique déferler en elle. Dans un geste de détresse, elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix. Mais Hugo l'esquiva avec une agilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et ce fut l'une des peluches, sur l'étagère près de la porte, qui reçut le sort. Un nuage de mousse s'écrasa au sol. Dans un autre éclat de rire, il disparut hors de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose entendit ses pas dans les escaliers. Terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse en parler à leurs parents, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Elle était à peine arrivée en haut des marches que leur mère faisait son apparition en bas de l'escalier. Fatiguée par son travail qui lui en demandait toujours plus, elle semblait déjà à court de patience.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous n'êtes pas rentrés depuis un quart d'heure que c'est déjà le chahut ! »

Hugo stoppa net sa course. L'un de ses talons glissa sur la marche et il tomba sur les fesses. Sans se départir de son sourire, il s'écria :

« Maman ! Tu ne devineras jamais de qui Rose est amoureuse !

_ Silen… »

Rose ne put aller jusqu'au bout de sa formule. Sa mère, bien plus rapide et bien plus entraînée qu'elle l'avait désarmée sans même avoir prononcé le moindre sort.

« Scorpius Malfoy… » termina Hugo dans un souffle.

XXXX

A bien des kilomètre de chez les Weasley, l'ambiance était bien moins agitée dans le manoir Malfoy. Comme chaque année, le père de Scorpius était venu le chercher à la gare de King's Cross, prenant un jour de repos pour ne pas manquer le rendez-vous.

Scorpius savait à quel point son père était attaché à son travail et à quel point il lui en coûtait de devoir poser un jour de repos pour cause de rentrée scolaire ou de premier jour de vacances et il l'en avait toujours remercié même si, dans sa froideur habituelle, Drago Malfoy ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il le faisait avec plaisir.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit dans le silence comme toujours. De retour à la maison, il embrassa sa mère et monta dans sa chambre.

Même s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud pour ce début d'été, quelques rayons de soleil perçaient timidement les voilages de ses fenêtres, venant déposer sur les meubles un halo doré. Scorpius laissa tomber son sac et sa malle au sol et s'approcha de la fenêtre. S'il avait eu le choix, il serait volontiers resté à Poudlard en compagnie de Rose. Ils avaient pris bien soin, à bord du Poudlard Express, de ne rien laisser entendre de leur relation, surtout vis-à-vis d'Albus.

Scorpius estimait tout de même que son meilleur ami était en droit de connaître la vérité mais Rose l'avait presque supplié de ne rien dire, au moins pour le moment. Il s'était plié à sa volonté même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

Il appuya le front sur la vitre et observa le parc qui bordait le manoir. Lorsqu'il était tout petit, il avait été plus ou moins à l'abandon. Ses parents avaient récupéré le manoir tardivement et n'avaient pas immédiatement pris le temps de tout remettre en ordre. Les premiers souvenirs que Scorpius en avait lui montraient un jardin désolé envahi par les mauvaises herbes, un jardin laissé à l'abandon. A l'image de sa grand-mère. A la mort de Lucius, son grand-père, cette dernière s'était enfermée dans une gangue de morosité. Elle avait supplié son fils de venir emménager avec elle afin de lui tenir compagnie, histoire de ne pas être toute seule dans ce gigantesque manoir.

Si l'endroit était luxueux à loisir, Scorpius, lui, n'en regrettait pas moins la petite maisonnée qu'il avait connu au début de son enfance. Elle avait été bien plus chaleureuse, bien plus personnelle en fait. Ici, tout n'était que paraître et gloire d'un passé qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Nombre des objets et tentures vantant les mérites du sang des Malfoy méritaient d'être jetées aux ordures.

L'avis de Scorpius sur le sujet, cependant, ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de poids vis-à-vis de ses parents et il restait simplement là, dans la chambre qu'avait occupé son père à son âge, contemplant les bannières de Serpentard et les affiches de Quidditch qui ne lui parlaient pas.

Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, que cela plaise à son père ou non et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Scorpius en ait été fier. Bien entendu, ses débuts à Poudlard avaient été assez difficiles et plutôt tâtonnants. Son grand-père, lui, peu de temps avant de mourir, lui avait fait remarquer qu'un véritable Malfoy se devait d'aller à Serpentard. Scorpius avait fait son maximum pour ne pas en souffrir.

Mais le fait était là, il se sentait rejeté par sa propre famille, comme mis à l'écart et il ne comptait plus les nuits où, plus jeune, il avait dû mordre son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Le temps passant avait pansé ses plaies et si la douleur ne s'était pas encore totalement effacée, elle était au moins devenue supportable. Et puis il y avait eu Albus et Rose pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Surtout Rose… si douce, si admirablement prévoyante, si tendre…

Sa présence était devenue une véritable addiction et Scorpius voyait les deux mois d'été comme un véritable calvaire qu'il allait devoir endurer seul et occuper du mieux qu'il pourrait. Quelques instants avant de se quitter, ils s'étaient arrangés pour se retrouver seuls juste quelques minutes dans le compartiment. Rose lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui envoyer autant de hiboux qu'il le voudrait et qu'elle pourrait même s'arranger pour qu'ils se voient. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils étaient majeurs tous les deux, ils allaient probablement pouvoir sortir sans devoir supporter la surveillance constante des parents ou, dans le cas de Rose, d'un cousin ou d'une cousine plus âgé.

Mais Scorpius n'avait plus envie de se cacher. Depuis presque six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il en avait assez de devoir manœuvrer pour que personne ne sache ou les surprenne. Une fois c'était la tour de l'horloge parce qu'il y faisait très froid et que personne ne viendrait les y chercher ou la lisière de la Forêt Interdite à l'aube quand tous les autres dormaient encore, c'était la Salle sur Demande, une salle de classe inutilisée, le terrain de Quidditch ou les vestiaires en dehors des entraînements et des matchs, évidemment, c'était toujours une combine, un plan décidé quelques instants à l'avance, c'était toujours se dissimuler et Scorpius en avait assez.

Taire la vérité lui pesait. Assez de mensonges, assez de dissimulation. Il s'éloigna de la vitre, jeta un œil, par-dessus son épaule, à son sac. Non, ce n'était pas la peine de le défaire maintenant. Il allait partir. Il allait rejoindre Rose. Il avait dix-sept ans, il avait le droit de le faire et tant pis pour ses parents.

Il serra les poings, sa décision était prise. Emporté par cet élan de courage qui lui gonflait tout à coup la poitrine, il quitta sa chambre avant de revenir sur sa décision. Il devait le faire et maintenant.

Ses parents et sa grand-mère se trouvaient dans le grand salon, discutant d'un énième problème de finance. Son entrée dans la pièce passa inaperçue et il dut se racler la gorge pour que sa mère daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

« Scorpius, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Sa mère avait toujours été l'élément chaleureux de la famille. Si Scorpius jugeait son père trop froid et sa grand-mère trop perdue dans le passé, sa mère, elle, était toujours là pour lui, toujours attentive à ses besoins. Quand il était tout petit elle savait toujours quand il ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'il était malade avant même qu'il ne le lui dise.

Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'il allait lui briser le cœur à elle-aussi ? Curieusement, vexer son père ou l'enrager ne l'insupportait pas outre mesure. Mais sa mère, c'était autre chose.

« Eh bien ? insista Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je suis amoureux. »

Un grand sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de sa mère tandis qu'une lueur indéchiffrable s'allumait dans les yeux de son père. Sa grand-mère se tourna vivement vers lui, le visage figé sur un masque neutre, comme toujours. Depuis la mort de son époux, elle semblait avoir tué ses sentiments. Scorpius savait qu'elle lui avait été entièrement dévouée. Le perdre avait marqué une atroce déchirure.

« Oh ! s'exclama sa mère. Une camarade d'école probablement ?

_ Oui, en effet. »

Scorpius se racla à nouveau la gorge.

« Elle est à Gryffondor également.

_ Nous la connaissons ? »

C'était à sa mère qu'il répondait, mais c'était son père qu'il regardait. Silencieux, celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux comme s'il avait déjà deviné ce qu'il allait leur annoncer. Drago Malfoy n'était pas un imbécile, c'était un fait établi.

« Je suis… je suis amoureux de Rose Weasley. »

XXXX

Lorsque son frère prononça le nom de celui qu'elle aimait, Rose n'eut qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler de ses mains. Mais leur mère avait levé les yeux vers elle et son simple regard la clouait sur place.

« Oui ! finit-elle par dire à bout de nerfs. Je sors avec Scorpius Malfoy, est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

_ Je t'interdis de jeter des maléfices à ton frère. Ta baguette restera dans ma chambre tout l'été et il est hors de question que tu la récupères. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. En bas de l'escalier, Hugo se relevait en ricanant. N'étant âgé que de quatorze ans, presque quinze, il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et il pouvait être sûr que sa mère veillait au grain.

« Maman ! Tu ne peux pas me punir parce que…

_ Je ne te punis parce que tu aimes Scorpius Malfoy ! la coupa Hermione. Mais parce que tu as essayé de jeter des sorts à ton frère et qu'il est hors de question que j'accepte ça ! »

Elle se tourna alors vers son fils.

« Et toi, dit-elle, j'espère que tu vas te calmer parce que tes vacances tu vas les passer dans ta chambre sinon. »

Le sourire disparut des lèvres d'Hugo. Il retourna à sa sœur un regard noir comme si tout était de sa faute.

« Je viens d'entendre une drôle de chose. »

Ronald Weasley vint les rejoindre. Avec le début des vacances, Harry avait dû le laisser quitter le bureau des Aurors de bonne heure.

« Je ne sais pas trop, continua-t-il. On dirait que quelqu'un a mentionné le nom de Malfoy.

_ C'est moi ! glapit instantanément Hugo, ravi de prendre une revanche qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Rose est amoureuse de Scorpius ! »

Il accompagna ses dires d'un geste très équivoque, mimant deux personnes qui s'embrassaient avec les index.

Si Hermione était ouverte d'esprit et prête à accepter sans trop d'efforts les choix de ses enfants, Ron, lui, était sur une autre longueur d'ondes. L'une des raisons pour laquelle Rose avait refusé d'annoncer sa relation à sa famille venait du fait, justement, que son père ne pouvait pas supporter les Malfoy. Et le regard à la fois surpris et peiné qu'il lui renvoya l'assura qu'elle avait eu raison de se méfier.

« Non, quand même pas, reprit-il. Pas un Malfoy. »

Rose pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Elle aurait aimé avoir le cran de se dresser face à lui et de lui imposer sa décision mais elle aimait beaucoup trop son père pour se risquer à le blesser.

« Ce n'est pas une blague. Cet idiot à raison.

_ Je suis peut-être un idiot, se défendit Hugo, mais moi, ma petite amie n'est pas une Serpentard.

_ Scorpius n'est pas un Serpentard ! Et tu n'as pas de petite amie d'abord ! »

Hugo lui fit une nouvelle grimace, comme à son habitude, et prit ses jambes à son cou, détalant vers le jardin. Rose envoya un coup dernier coup d'œil à son père avant de remonter les escaliers. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer comme elle le voulait ? La famille de Scorpius était très stricte, oui, mais il n'était pas un monstre pour autant et, par Merlin, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

On frappa à la porte, elle ne répondit pas, de peur d'éclater en sanglots et de trahir son malheur.

« Rose ? »

Le visage de son père se dessina dans l'encadrement. Doucement, il ouvrit et entra.

« Rose, tu vas bien ? »

Elle retint ses mots. Elle avait envie de crier que, non, elle n'allait pas bien et que ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la peine de lui poser la question mais elle se contenta de rester muette, les yeux braqués sur son père qui refermait doucement la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, auprès d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. La chaleur de sa paume au-travers du tissu de son chemisier la réconforta un peu.

« N'écoute pas ton frère, dit-il. Il fait l'idiot. On dirait moi au même âge. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un rire qui, ne trouvant pas d'écho, finit par mourir.

« Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne peux rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

Rose se redressa un peu et acquiesça.

« Vraiment.

_ Vraiment vraiment ? »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Vraiment vraiment. Oui.

_ Alors n'écoute pas ton frère.

_ C'est vrai ? Ça ne te gêne pas ?

_ Eh bien… (il se gratta la nuque.) La perspective de devoir inviter Drago Malfoy à ton mariage me donne de l'urticaire et si tes enfants sont blonds, je risque d'apprendre rapidement un sortilège pour les roussir un peu. »

Cette fois-ci, Rose éclata de rire. Incapable de se retenir plus longuement, elle sauta au cou de son père.

« D'un autre côté, continua ce dernier, on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut de ses enfants. Si tu l'invites à passer l'été ici, demande à ses parents de le déposer au coin de la rue. »

XXXX

Le silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce était terriblement glacé. Scorpius entendait le sang battre au niveau de ses tempes. Sa nervosité était à son comble. Sa mère dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et son père… s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il l'aurait certainement foudroyé des yeux. Sa grand-mère, elle, était toujours impassible. Et pourtant, ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première.

« Un Malfoy avec une Weasley, voyez-vous.

_ C'est hors de question, Scorpius, murmura son père dans un souffle. La fille de Pansy a presque ton âge et elle fera une parfaite épouse pour toi. »

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix mais, comme à son habitude, son ton était sans appel. Drago ne criait jamais ni ne perdait son sang-froid devant son fils. Son autorité n'en était pas moins naturelle et jusqu'ici, Scorpius n'avait jamais osé lui désobéir ouvertement. Mais il n'était plus question de sortilège lancé alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ou de sortie en balai. Il n'était plus question de lecture moldue, d'amis infréquentables ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Il était question de la fille qu'il aimait et que ça plaise ou non, les choses étaient ainsi. Il était temps qu'il prouve à ses parents que le sang des Malfoy coulait dans ses veines et que, même s'il n'était pas à Serpentard, il était tout autant digne de son rang que n'importe quel autre membre de la famille.

« J'aime Rose et les choses sont ainsi.

_ Non, les choses ne sont pas ainsi. »

Son père le pointa de l'index et Scorpius se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Drago Malfoy était-il en train de perdre sa légendaire impassibilité ? Se laissait-il dépasser par la colère ou, peut-être, l'angoisse de trouver son maître en la personne de son fils ?

« Tu obéiras !

_ Non ! Je n'obéirais pas ! Non je ne me plierai plus à tes stupides règles. _Père_. »

Le dernier mot, davantage craché que prononcé, lui valut une gifle de la part de sa mère. Se focalisant sur son père, il n'avait rien vu venir et ne comprit ce qui arrivait que lorsque le coup lui brûla la joue. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« J'avais pensé que tu me comprendrais, toi.

_ Je te comprends. Mais je t'interdis de t'adresser ainsi à ton père.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? M'enfermer tout l'été ? Me changer d'école ?

_ Peut-être bien.

_ Allez au diable ! Que le spectre de Voldemort vous emporte ! Tous, tous les trois ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons et avant que ses parents ne puisse se lancer à sa poursuite, il quitta la pièce. Tant pis pour ses affaires, tant pis pour le vieil elfe de maison qu'il avait pris en amitié depuis qu'il était tout petit, tant pis pour la famille et tant pis pour la blessure qu'il avait mis tant d'années à panser et qui, en quelques mots, s'était rouverte et remise à saigner si abondamment qu'il crut qu'il allait en mourir.

Il traversa le couloir au pas de course, sortit dans le parc. Les rayons du soleil le cueillirent, déposant une lumière tiède sur ses joues. Scorpius se mordait la langue pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le portaient, se jeta sur le portail et pesa de tout son poids, il s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, son père s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Il ne se risqua à pas à se retourner, de peur de perdre du terrain et d'être rattrapé, de peur de lire la fureur sur le visage de Drago. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans la rue, il se saisit de sa baguette et transplana. Il ne regarda pas sa mère, ne vit pas les larmes qui dévalaient son visage ni la détresse qui emplissait ses yeux.

XXXX

Les jours passant, la chaleur du soleil avait fini par s'affermir et peu à peu, l'Angleterre s'était enfoncée dans une torpeur estivale ponctuée de rires d'enfants et de jeux en plein air.

Au Terrier, le jardin et le verger étaient inondés de lumière. Allongés dans l'herbe, Rose et Scorpius contemplaient les nuages. Après sa fuite désespérée du manoir de ses parents, le jeune homme s'était précipité vers la seule personne auprès de qui il savait pouvoir trouver du réconfort. Rose, sa Rose, sa magnifique Rose qui resplendissait dans la lumière du soleil, rayonnante, si magnifiquement belle…

Il soupira, glissa une main sous sa nuque. Il avait essayé de donner le change et de faire croire que la mélancolie ne l'atteignait pas mais lorsque Hermione Weasley lui demanda pourquoi il était venu jusque là, il n'avait pu se cacher plus longuement et il avait fondu en larmes. Rose disait maintenant que c'était probablement ce qui avait poussé son père à l'accepter si facilement chez lui. Parce qu'au final, Ron Weasley avait beau avoir des airs bourrus, il n'en restait pas moins sensible à la détresse des autres.

« Ce nuage à la forme d'une chocogrenouille, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, Scorpius cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Rose. Allongée près de lui sur le dos, ses cheveux roux flamboyant formant une couronne autour de sa tête, elle avait l'air de descendre du soleil lui-même.

Elle était belle, vraiment très belle. Il la connaissait depuis leur première année mais c'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait non plus comme une camarade de classe mais comme une jeune femme épanouie et prête à se lancer dans la vie.

« Hé les amoureux ! Ne prenez pas un coup de chaud ! »

Scorpius ne put retenir un cri lorsque Hugo, déboulant de derrière un arbre, leur jeta un seau d'eau glacée à la figure. Le froid subit le saisit. Rose, elle, se redressa dans un hurlement. Son frère, riant aux éclats, prit la poudre d'escampette. Elle se prépara à le suivre mais Scorpius la retint par l'épaule.

« Laisse-moi ! cria-t-elle. Je vais le massacrer !

_ Plus tard. Laisse-le savourer sa victoire et on l'aura pas surprise quand il s'y attendra le moins. »

Elle se laissa entraîner en arrière, lui envoya un regard chargé d'amusement.

« Allons donc. Tu es sûr de ne pas être un Serpentard, toi ?

_ Eh bien, on n'est jamais sûr de rien finalement. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, se pressa contre lui. Sous la lumière et la chaleur bienveillante du soleil d'été, tous deux se retrouvèrent enfin, libres d'être ensemble, libres de s'aimer.


End file.
